


My Baby's In Town And We're Gonna Do Some Winter Things

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: Michael was so excited when Luke told him he'd be coming to spend Christmas in Australia with him and the rest of the Clifford family. Luke hasn't been home for the holidays since he left for school in America two years ago, just mailing his presents in heavily wrapped and protected packages and FaceTiming Michael while he was opening them. But this year he would be here at the beginning of December until the end of February and Michael was thrilled to be able to see his boyfriend and kiss him on every important day he's missed out on in the past two years. Luke was set to land in Sydney early tomorrow morning and Michael was already bouncing off the walls, making sure his house was decorated to the fullest extent—lights everywhere and wreaths and mistletoe right over the entrance to Michael's room and almost every other room in the house because Michael's a little shit like that. 
 
Or: Luke comes home for the holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Winter Things by Ariana Grande)

Michael was so excited when Luke told him he'd be coming to spend Christmas in Australia with him and the rest of the Clifford family. Luke hasn't been home for the holidays since he left for school in America two years ago, just mailing his presents in heavily wrapped and protected packages and FaceTiming Michael while he was opening them. But this year he would be here at the beginning of December until the end of February and Michael was thrilled to be able to see his boyfriend and kiss him on every important day he's missed out on in the past two years. Luke was set to land in Sydney early tomorrow morning and Michael was already bouncing off the walls, making sure his house was decorated to the fullest extent—lights everywhere and wreaths and mistletoe right over the entrance to Michael's room and almost every other room in the house because Michael's a little shit like that. He's missed kissing Luke and he's certainly not going to let another chance go to do it while Luke is here. He's purposely making his parents wait to go pick a tree until Luke gets here, wanting to do everything Christmas-y that they possibly can together, and he's got all the best ornaments ready to go on. He even bought them adorable matching sweaters to wear while they decorate it, and he's just really impatient to see his boy again.

 

Michael knows he needs some sleep if he's going to be able to get up and pick Luke up so early, but it's 3 am and he's restless and anxious to see Luke right now. He's lying on his stomach on his bed, the room pitch dark besides the bluish glow from his phone shining on his face. His brightness is all the way down but it still feels like too much to his tired eyes as he scrolls through his camera roll and looks at the endless supply of selfies and candids of him and Luke together, missing his boy even though he'll see him in less than twelve hours. He's scrolling and scrolling through the memories when his alarm suddenly goes off and he realizes it's 5 am and he has to get up now and get ready to go to the airport. He shakes his head at his inability to sleep when he's excited, rolling off of his mattress and standing up, rubbing at his eyes and trying to wake himself up. He's glad there's a Starbucks on the way to the airport so he can get coffee for while he's waiting because he's going to need it at this point, feet dragging like lead despite the way his heart is jumping out of his chest with excitement. He gets his jeans and a t-shirt on, sliding his boots on his feet and ruffling his hair to make it a little less frizzy and insane-asylum worthy as he stomps downstairs. His parents are already up like they always are at this time of day, and his mom hands him half of a homemade breakfast sandwich and the car keys, smiling sweetly and sending him out the door.

 

Michael drives just above the speed limit, ordering himself a coffee at the Starbucks drive-thru and getting Luke a peppermint mocha coffee since it's his favorite and it'll be perfectly cooled by the time Michael actually gets Luke. As soon as he pulls into the airport pick-up lot he gets a text from Luke in all caps telling him that he's just landed at gate C international. Michael is losing his mind with happiness as he leaps out of his car and goes jogging into the airport, looking around frantically to find the signs that point him to Luke. He follows them quickly and gets to the gate Luke said he'd be at but his tall blonde hunk of a boyfriend is nowhere to be seen yet. Michael is standing on one of the benches, peering over the crowd to try to spot Luke's signature quiff. He doesn't quite find the quiff but he recognizes Luke's face, his blonde hair in a longer and somewhat curly mop that flops a little over his eyes. Michael's heart leaps for Luke before even Michael can do it and he's running like a cliché scene in a movie, crashing into Luke's chest in a bruising hug. 

 

"Michael." Luke breathes, the older boy's name sounding like a prayer between Luke's lips. 

 

Michael feels like he wants to cry a little bit, maybe, but he's fighting it in favor of kissing Luke's mouth feverishly, small pecks that aren't enough but they're all he can manage in his excited state. Luke is giggling, holding Michael's waist tightly and letting his lips be kissed with all the frantic need Michael possesses. 

 

"Mikey, Michael....easy, Sunshine. We've got all day to kiss to our hearts' content, but I'm starving." Luke chuckles, kissing Michael's forehead before tilting his face down and rubbing his nose against the older boy's gently.

 

It's a loving gesture they've been doing since they were kids, since before they started dating and before they really knew what kissing was or how to do it, and it still holds just as much unspoken affection as it always did. Michael bites his lip and takes Luke's hand, leading him toward baggage claim, stopping in front of where Luke's bag is supposed to come out and turning to wrap his arms around Luke's middle again and rest his face on the younger boy's shoulder.

 

"I missed you so much, Angel." He whispers, blinking up at Luke with all the love in the world sparkling in his eyes.

 

Luke smiles softly and nods. "I missed you too, Mikey. Like, a lot."

 

Michael giggles quietly, nuzzling his face into Luke's neck and sneaking a kiss onto the warm skin, hearing the hustle and bustle behind them that means the bags have started to come out. He turns and waits with Luke, scanning the suitcases to look for Luke's that should have the custom travel tag that Michael got him on it. It's easy to spot and Luke goes to get it, pulling it off the belt and wheeling it back over to Michael.

 

"Alright, Sunshine, let's get going." Luke suggests, grabbing Michael's hand again and heading for the car.

 

They load Luke's bag into the trunk and get in, Michael turning the radio down and handing Luke his peppermint mocha drink in the festive red cup with snowy trees all over it. "What are you hungry for, Lu?" He asks, pulling out of his spot and joining the small line of cars waiting to turn out of the lot. 

 

Luke bites his lip and looks out the window even though there isn't much of anything around. "Pancakes, from that diner we always go to."

 

Michael smiles and nods, heading off in that direction. "You got it, Angel."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

"Luke, stop eating all the dough!" Michael laughs, throwing a hand towel at Luke's head from across the kitchen.

 

Luke's laugh is loud beneath the sound of Michael's KitchenAid mixer, his hands sticky from rolling the chocolate chip cookie dough into small balls and lying them in rows on the baking sheets. "Sorry, it's good."

 

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean you can eat it all!" Michael shakes his head, a fond smile on his face as he continues mixing up the sugar cookie dough just like his mom showed him.

 

"I didn't eat it all, I barely ate one cookie's worth of dough you drama queen." Luke argues, standing up and using the towel Michael threw to wipe off his hands just enough to carry the full trays toward the preheated oven. "These are ready, Sunshine. How long do they go in for?"

 

Michael looks over to make sure Luke's done it properly before nodding. "Ten minutes."

 

Luke nods back and opens the oven door, sliding one tray on the top shelf and one on the bottom, shutting the door and starting the timer for ten minutes. He goes to wash his hands and clean off the excess dough and residue before helping Michael spread flour over the cling wrap on the counter, dumping the sugar cookie dough onto it.

 

"So how do we do this?" Luke wonders, watching Michael rub more flour onto the rolling pin. 

 

"I'm gonna roll it out until it's about a quarter of an inch thick and then you can use the cookie cutters to make the shapes, Angel." 

 

Luke beams happily at the prospect of getting to do the fun part as he watches his boyfriend expertly roll the dough out flat. Michael makes sure it's even all around and then steps aside to wash some of the dirty dishes as Luke dives in to the collection of different holiday themed shapes like trees, snowmen, snowflakes, and reindeer. He cuts out several of each shape and Michael helps him space them out on another baking sheet. There isn't much dough left after they're done but Michael finds an empty space just big enough for his favorite cookie shape and just enough dough to make it. He squishes up the remaining sugar cookie dough and rolls it out again, grabbing the cutter and pressing it in, peeling away the extra and then laying the shape in the empty tray space. The oven goes off to signal that the chocolate chip cookies are done and Michael grabs the mitts and opens the oven, checking to make sure the cookies are properly done before pulling them out and setting the trays on the cooling racks. Luke puts the tray of sugar cookie shapes in the oven and Michael sets the timer for ten minutes again, moving over to grab mugs from the cabinet to his left so they can make hot chocolate. Luke gets the mix from the bottom set of cabinets and lets Michael make it his special "secret" way, passing Luke the mug with extra marshmallows on top. They stand around and sip their drinks until the oven beeps again and Michael takes the perfectly formed and cooked sugar cookies, glad to see that they all held their shapes fairly well. The last one he made looks especially perfect and he's glad for it, because it's one he wants to specifically give Luke. 

 

"How long until they cool and we can decorate?" Luke asks, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist from behind and leaning over his shoulder to kiss the older boy's cheek.

 

Michael smiles and turns his face into Luke's for another kiss that he quickly receives. "About twenty minutes."

 

"We can decorate the tree then!" Luke says excitedly, pulling Michael towards the living room by his hand.

 

Michael chuckles, letting Luke drag him around to where the box of ornaments and other decorations are. Michael's dad strung the warm white lights around the tree earlier that day so all Michael and Luke have to do it put the rest of the stuff on, including the star. 

 

"Wait!" Michael exclaims just as Luke is about to start putting ornaments on, catching the younger boy's attention. "We have to put on our sweaters!"

 

Luke snorts but he nods and lets Michael lead him upstairs to his room. Michael stops in the open doorway and waits patiently for Luke to catch up to him, glancing up when the blonde looks at him in slight confusion. Luke glances up and remembers the mistletoe Michael purposely hung everywhere, including this doorway, and he shakes his head before stepping forward and cupping Michael's jaw in his hands. He tilts the older boy's face up just enough and slots their lips together, backing Michael against the one side of the doorway and teasingly slipping his tongue inside Michael's mouth before pulling back and stepping into the room with a chuckle.

 

"Luke...." Michael whines, dragging out the 'u' sound dramatically as he follows Luke to his dresser and pulls the sweaters from the top drawer. "Not fair."

 

Luke smirks and whips his shirt off, slipping on the blue reindeer sweater that matches Michael's exactly, turning to see the older boy has his on too. Luke quickly bolts from the room and back downstairs, listening to Michael whine again upstairs since Luke dodged another kiss under the mistletoe. Luke just smiles and pulls the decorations around to the front of the tree, hearing a mildly annoyed huff from behind him. When he turns Michael has a soft scowl on his face, hands on his hips, and Luke feels only a little bit bad but he also knows that Michael is dramatic. 

 

"Aw, c'mere Sunshine." He says, holding his arms out and Michael immediately moves forward into the embrace. "Don't be sad, love bug, we can kiss all you want once the tree is done and the cookies are decorated."

 

Michael still pouts but he nods, accepting a small kiss to quell his need before helping Luke put the ornaments on the tree one by one. It goes slow, Luke is meticulous about putting certain colors next to each other and mixing up the shapes and sizes so it doesn't look grouped together and awkward and Michael just sits and hands him decorations with adoration in his eyes. Luke is so adorable when he concentrates, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he places the baubles along the branches until they're all gone. 

 

"Here babe, you put the star on." Luke suggests, handing Michael the standard warm white star and holding him steady around the waist as Michael goes on his tippy-toes and puts the star on the very top.

 

Michael goes back flat on his feet and leans back into Luke's chest, each of them checking out the finished tree with the lights reflecting in their eyes. "Looks perfect."  
Luke nods and hums his agreement, kissing Michael's temple. "Now let's go decorate some cookies." 

 

Michael giggles and follows Luke to the kitchen where the cookies have all completely cooled down. The chocolate chip ones go onto a plate as they are, odd misshapen circles on the Christmas themed platter, but the sugar cookies stay in their pan to be decorated in colored icing. Michael pulls out all of the different tubes of colored icing they have, ranging from black and white to bright pink and icy blue and vibrant purple and even yellow. Luke immediately goes for the blue selection and starts piping pretty patterns onto the snowflake shaped cookies, delicate and intricate lines that make Michael jealous of Luke's obvious skill and patience. Michael goes for his favorite cookie shape, the one he cut out and put there just for Luke, and he uses a combination of white, yellow, and light blue to decorate it. It comes out messy and nowhere near the level of Luke's neat shapes, but Michael quite likes the way it looks and he tried his best all the same so he's sure Luke will appreciate it. He puts that cookie to the side and starts piping the chocolate icing and the black and red onto the reindeer. He tries to take his time and concentrate on making them look nice and in the end it's not too bad, but there is a distinct difference between his and Luke's once all the cookies have been iced. Luke even went so far as to dig out the edible glitter and sprinkle it lightly over the snowflakes to add to the effect he created with the icing. 

 

"You're so talented babe." Michael mumbles, honestly admiring Luke's handiwork and ignoring his own.

 

Luke smiles and looks over at Michael, catching sight of the cookie the older boy set aside away from all the rest and it completely distracts him from what he was originally going to say. "Mikey, what's that?"

 

Michael is confused for half a second until he follows Luke's gaze and remembers his hidden cookie. "Oh, uh, I made you a special one." He admits, slightly blushing as he turns to grab it carefully and hand it to Luke. 

 

Luke's eyes light up brighter than the tree when he sees what it is, smiling at the haphazard icing and the messy edges because it's so perfectly Michael. "You made me an angel cookie?"

 

Michael nods, blush deepening as he watches Luke smile at the cookie. "Well, you are my angel."

 

Luke smiles harder, dimples deep like the craters on the moon. "You're sweet, baby."

 

Michael looks away from Luke's radiant stare, swept up in emotions that are far too much to put into words. "I love you." It's not enough but it'll do, gets the point across well enough and it keeps the smile on Luke's face.

 

"I love you too, Sunshine." Luke admits, putting his special cookie down with the rest and pulling Michael in for a kiss. 

 

Michael goes easily, of course he does, crashing into Luke's lips to try to express that what he feels is more than love—something bigger. Luke seems to know exactly what he means because his kiss says the same, melting in Michael's mouth like candy and spreading warmth through his body. When they pull apart Michael is significantly lighter on his feet, lighter than air and giddy with his love for Luke, gently rubbing their noses together to continue the moment. They follow on their original plan for the evening, bringing the plates of cookies out to the living room along with their now cold hot chocolate and lighting up a fire, sitting on the floor between the hearth and the tree and watching a video on YouTube that Michael found that's really meant for calming people down—falling snow on constant loop for an hour. 

 

"I'm sorry you can't have snow on Christmas this year. I know it snowed while you were in America and you told me how cool it was and how much you loved having a white Christmas, but I'm really glad you came back to Australia this time." Michael admits, leaning his head on Luke's shoulder and letting the material of the sweater tickle his face.

 

"I'm glad I came back too, Mikey." Luke says, smiling at the video as he watches the snow fall and listens to the fire crackling, making it entirely too warm in the Australian heat but Luke doesn't care one bit. "You know, it might not be cold and snowing, but that doesn't mean we can't pretend that it is."

 

Michael nods, completely agreeing. "You're right, babe, we can pretend."

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Michael feels happy wearing his light jacket and gloves, hand in hand with Luke as they enter the building that leads to the ice skating rink. They'd decided to pretend it was winter like the upper east coast of America where Luke had been staying for school, and although it was warm and sunny outside the inside rink was cold and it felt somewhat similar to the freezing temperatures it would be outside in America. It makes Luke smile as they pay for their rental skates and get them on their feet, tied on tight over their jeans and longer socks, and Luke quickly leads them out onto the ice. He keeps hold of Michael's hand since he knows the older boy is a lot less coordinated and they start to skate slowly in a wide circle around the entire rink along with the small crowd of people here too. Michael's nose is pink and cold to the touch and Luke's is too as they skate around and talk idly about the people Luke met at school and all the experiences he had. Michael loves hearing about it, loves hearing that Luke is thriving at school and in the working world, loves knowing his boy is happy and doing well because that's all he could ever really want. 

 

"Let's go grab a hot dog from the concession stand." Luke suggests, making one last circle before getting off the ice and clomping over to the stand with their blades digging into the almost rubbery floor material.

 

They sit down to eat and drink their sodas and Michael giggles when he sees how flushed Luke's face is from the cold. "You're all pink, Angel." He says, standing awkwardly and leaning over the table to nuzzle his nose against Luke's.

 

Their cold skin together makes just enough warmth for them to giggle as Michael keeps doing it, sneaking in soft kisses as well and tasting the bubbles of Luke's soda on his lips. It makes his heart flutter and his stomach jump with love and he can see the same feeling in Luke's eyes when he pulls away and sits back down, happy beyond belief to have his boy back, if only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO DAY 20 OF FICMAS!!!!! Today you get more fluffy Muke because they're my favorite and sweet Christmas Muke is the best kind there is. This little story is based off of the song that the title comes from, Winter Things, and when I was listening to the song I just couldn't stop thinking about Muke being all Christmasy together in Australia so I wrote about it :) I hope you all enjoyed, please leave comments and feedback below, and I love you<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
